War De Guacamole
The beginning of the episode shows Knife talking to Nickel and OJ, asking them if they wanted to see the wonders of static electricity. Nickel responds yes, and Knife then sneaks up on Marshmallow and shocks her. Knife, Nickel and OJ laugh at Marshmallow as Knife points out that it is she is "so much fun to mess with". Marshmallow responds "Yeah, so are you!" and presses a button, releasing an orange launch pad from where Knife was standing, throwing him far over a cliff. Nickel asks where she got her launch pad, and she responds that she got it from Wal-Mart and that it came with a free cucumber. Pickle suddenly appears and takes the cucumber caringly. Knife is then seen falling into a gorge where an Orange and Apple (different from the recommended character). The voice of the Orange is from the Annoying Orange who continues to say "Hey Apple!" and then his trademark line "KNIFE!". At that moment, Knife falls to the bottom of the gorge and slices Apple. Elimination Time! The episode starts immediately with Elimination Time, which then MePhone4 comments on the Elimination Time song. He announces that they got 430 votes and that he got the rewards last minute, which were leaves. Marshmallow was safe with 26 votes and when hit in the face by a leaf, it made a metal sound. MePhone4 comments that leaves were too expensive so green metal was the only option. Taco was then safe with 34. Pepper was safe with 146 votes which meant Knife was eliminated with 224 votes. A New Reccomended Character MePhone congratulates the Final 10 for making it this far. He then announces that they had a contest in the previous episode. The 10 recommended characters are then told that one of them will join the game through a paintball contest. The last person who was standing who had not been hit with paint wins. Teddy Bear shoots Poptart who then spontaneously explodes. MePhone 4 then lets out that the paint is explosive. Teddy then goes for Magnifying Glass who uses 8-Ball as a shield, but Teddy manages to hit both of them. Apple calls Teddy creepy, even though she doesn't know the definition of it. Teddy hits Apple in anger which causes her to fly into Cookie who breaks and then has his remains shot with paint. TV is hit by Teddy's paint, and Dictionary says that "she's....so...." and Apple finishes it with "weird?", Dictionary is then hit and explodes with Apple watching in fear. Bell asks Teddy if they should form an alliance, but Teddy thinks that Bell is mocking her and shoots her with paint. Apple becomes angry at Teddy and shoots at her, Teddy dodges which causes the paint to hit Spikey Mervert. Apple suddenly forgets how to use her paintgun, and Teddy starts to shoot at her, but every bullet misses. After 27 hours of Teddy shooting at Apple, Apple finally remembers how to use her paintgun and shoots Teddy, thus making her the winner and the new contestant on Inanimate Insanity. A Challenge to win Apple The two teams are told that they are going to participate for the new contestant (Apple). However, because Team Epic only has 3 members, only 3 from Team Chickenleg can participate. The computer chooses Bomb, Pickle and OJ to compete. The first person (Nickel, Bomb) must cross a lake of elephant poop with platforms on them, the second (Paintbrush, Pickle) must climb up a ladder onto a platform and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. The final person (Marshmallow, OJ) crosses a boardwalk over a gorge with a spinning saw. Whoever wins the challenge wins Apple and a bucket of cookies. The challenge starts and Bomb jumps across the platforms while Nickel trips on the first one and then falls into the elephant poop on the second. Bomb, about to hand the baton to Pickle, trys to say the sentence "Here! Take the baton!", but gets stuck on the "T" in take for about 15 seconds, allowing Team Epic to catch up. Paintbrush slowly and carefully climbs the ladder while Pickle skids up. He jumps down into the guacamole but doesn't emerge. Paintbrush then jumps but hits himself in a bad area. ' A commercial for A Ball appears asking the viewers if they're bored and saying to play with a rubber ball that they can buy for 9 thousand dollars. The It's A Ball song is heard through the entire commercial.' After the commercial, Paintbrush hands the baton to Marshmallow in the guacamole. OJ then realizes that his baton is still in the guacamole. Marshmallow starts to cross the boardwalk and is frightened by the spinning blade. OJ is shown in a short montage looking through the guacamole for the baton and finds it. He appears on the boardwalk and shouts a Marshmallow "I'll show you who to mess with!", Marshmallow shouts back "NO WAY!" and presses a button causing the boardwalk to begin to collapse. During this time, Marshmallow throws her baton in the air just before the boardwalk falls. OJ falls down, hits the blade and shatters. Marshmallow defys gravity again and nearly hits the blade before flying back up to the top and catches her thrown baton, causing Team Epic to win. New Member for Team Epic, but Nickel?.... Apple joins the team, but MePhone 4 announces that he was a fat slob and ate the cookies. Nickel happily says that he can't believe that they actually won. At that time, MePhone 4 then announces that the 70 votes for''' Nick'''le were actually for Nick'el'. Nickel is eliminated and is replaced with Lightbulb, who was eliminated in the last episode. MePhone 4 also announces to Team Chickenleg that they also get a "fabulous prize", which is that they're up for elimination, but that the viewers won't be voting, the members of Team C.L. will. The final scene shows Nickel at Idiotic Island along with the others. Nickel is upset that he's there but that he has his rubber ball, the It's A Ball song starts to play and goes through the credits. Trivia *The paint from the paintguns are shown to be two colors of Green and Red. *When demonstrating how the paintball contest works, the examples are Dora Dolls from Episode 4. *8-Ball's and Spikey Mervert's eyes were shown to be white when in the previous episode, they were black. *OJ is shown when MePhone 4 says they're up for elimination, when OJ was already shattered by the blade. *The baton is actually the arm of Brickly from Adventures of Awesomness. Goofs *In the recap, the announcer said that Salt was up for elimination, instead of Taco. *When Knife is asking about static electricity, OJ's arm disappears. *For a split second, when Apple flies into Cookie, she only has one eye. *When Spikey Mervert is hit by paint, his shadow stays still as if he didn't move at all. *When Bomb is saying the "T" in take for 15 seconds, his mouth occasionally goes above his eyes. *When Paintbrush runs past Bomb, his eye can be seen through Paintbrush's head. *MePhone 4 said to check back on '''September '''1st when he really meant November 1st. *When Knife zapped Marshmallow her arms disappear. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes